


Sparks

by ichijuichi



Category: GMMTV
Genre: Angst, Angst with no happy ending, F/M, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichijuichi/pseuds/ichijuichi
Summary: I don’t know if I can’t turn on the light, when it goes off.BGM : Jukjae - Tok.
Relationships: Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn / June Wanwimol Jaenasavamethee





	Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted in my writeas and twitter @ichijuuichi

#####  _I don’t know if I can’t turn on the light, when it goes off._

June selalu bilang dirinya takut melakukan sesuatu; bukan karena berhati-hati atau khawatir. Benar hanya karena takut.

Sedangkan dirinya, ia selalu jujur. Aku selalu bilang June siap dengan apapun yang akan terjadi padanya. June selalu melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan.

Dan aku iri.

Dia selalu memberi senyum lebar, membantuku membersihkan kuas2 yang kugunakan untuk melukis. Mengajakku mengobrol dengan segala topik yang bisa ia angkat. Aku menikmati presensinya.

June yang ceroboh itu selalu jatuh. Keseimbangannya tidak baik, ia mengaku. Tubuhnya yang begitu mungil seakan ingin ku rengkuh agar dia tidak perlu lagi terjatuh.

June pernah menceritakan masa depan versinya yang ia bayangkan. **“Aku akan hidup bahagia bersama laki-laki yang kucintai dan mencintaiku.”** Aku hanya bisa tersenyum. Bukankah itu fantasi semua orang.

Matanya berbinar, membuatku tidak tega menyanggah ucapannya. Mimpinya begitu indah, aku tidak tega membangunkannya dari sana. Aku tidak melewatkan tatapan matanya yang membangun harap padaku.

Tatapan berbinar itu kubalas dengan tatapan kosong milikku- Yang tidak pernah absen dari wajahku.

**“Apa kau akan pernah mengambil langkah berani suatu saat nanti?”** Pertanyaan itu muncul di antara kami berdua. Aku memilih tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Melanjutkan menorehkan warna pada kanvas yang semula putih bersih. Perlahan, warna demi warna kutoreh.

**“Bintang jatuh.”**

**“Ya, bintang jatuh. Apa kau pernah melihatnya, June?”**

**“Apa kau pernah memohon sesuatu dan permohonanmu dikabulkan oleh bintang jatuh?”**

**“Menurutmu, apa bintang itu tidak merasakan sakit ketika jatuh?”**

**“Bukankah jatuh itu mengerikan? Kau tidak tahu apakah kau bisa bangkit dan kembali atau tidak.”**

**“June...”**

**“Apa kau sudah jatuh?”**

Tangan cantik gadis itu terulur, menggenggam tangannya yang kotor karena cat. **“Aku merasa aku tidak perlu menjawabnya.”**

June selalu mengatakan bahwa seseorang bertanggung jawab untuk dirinya sendiri. Seseorang tidak perlu merasa bertanggung jawab atas orang lain yang bukan dirinya.

Aku kembali menatapnya dengan tatapan mata yang sama. Binar di mata itu memudar kemudian. Mungkin ia tidak menyadarinya, tapi aku tahu.

Aku bukanlah seorang pangeran yang bisa datang menyelamatkan puteri untuk hidup bahagia selama-lamanya.

Aku selalu takut jatuh, karena itu aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun yang bisa membuatku jatuh. Aku tidak akan bisa seperti pangeran yang mengejar puteri impiannya.

Aku tidak ingin melihat binar mataku menjadi redup, karena itu kedua mataku tak pernah berbinar.

**“June.”**

**“Aku tahu.”**

**“Maaf.”**

Kalau binar itu redup, aku tidak yakin bisa membuatnya menyala lagi. Maka dari itu aku tidak akan membiarkan dia menyala.

**“Win.”**

**“Ya?”**

**“Suatu saat nanti... Jangan kabur, ya?”**

Jarak enam puluh senti ini serasa menjadi jarak enam puluh meter. Aku tidak pernah merasa sejauh ini, namun aku tahu ini adalah jawabannya.

Genggamannya di tanganku semakin longgar, senyuman lebarnya masih sama. Binar itu redup. Aku ingin bertanya padanya, apakah ia tahu bagaimana menyalakan binar itu ketika sudah redup?

Tapi aku mengurungkan niat.

Rintik hujan bisa kudengar dari luar. Tetesnya membuat suara, mengisi kekosongan antara aku dan gadis berambut panjang itu.

Kalimat _‘Maaf sudah menyakitimu.’_ tertahan di ujung lidahku. Aku tidak memutus kontak mata sebelum akhirnya senyum kuberikan untuknya.

_‘Maaf karena kau menyukaiku. Maaf karena aku menyakitimu.’_

Binar itu tidak akan menyala, dan aku tidak tahu sampai kapan ia akan kubiarkan begitu saja. Karena aku terlalu takut.

Bahkan, merengkuhnya pun aku tidak akan pernah bisa.

Kuraih kancing cardigannya di bagian atas, menyatukannya agar menutup tubuhnya.

**“Nanti kau kedinginan.”**

_Aku tidak bisa merengkuhmu nanti._


End file.
